broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Equestria Laboratories
Equestria Laboratories 'was Equestria's leading scientific research and development company 1000 years ago. They performed much testing on unicorn magic and ran numerous tests on live candidated. They had two large facilities, one, the larger, in an abandoned crystal mine below the capital city, Canterlot, that extended back into the mountain, and the other on Equestria's moon. The company was inherited by and overseen by [http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Princess_Luna '''Princess Luna ']when the sisters had liberated Equestia from the dark powers holding it beforehand. The engineers and scientists including the famous 'Dr Sine 'had reached an incredibly high level of research, running multiple Artificial Inteligence constructs and creating drugs and vaccines for many diseases. Contrary to popular belief, EqLabs never actualy broke the law with their experiments, if anything they helped to have quite a lot of ethics and pony-rights laws passed regarding unicorn testing. They did run some genetic experiments that were moraly questionable, but only in a time of extreme crisis, and authorised by the two princesses and Equestrian law non-the-less. Much of this Experimental technology was stolen by 'The Seventh Sanctum 'in a raid, and is responsible for the first mutant pony hybrids, eg Dragonponies, Changeling hybrids, Chimeras, and to some extent, alicorns. NOTE: If you want to feature Equestria Laboratories in you own fan-fic, please do, and message me in a link. The 1000 year banishment When Luna was posessed by 'Nightmare Moon 'and subsequently banished, 'Celestia 'wanted everything that could have been the source of Nightmare Moon and Luna's corruption destroyed, thus the facility, and scientific reasearch as a whole were banned in Equestia, because in part Celestia wanted to protect her civilians from the harm Nightmare Moon had brought, and partly to avoid reminders of the guilt she felt at her sister's banishment. Time passed, and generations of ponies passed, the facility was forgotton by the residents of Equestria, time weakened even Celestia's memory, and soon nopony remembered what 'science' even was. The facility fell into disrepair and only the functions that were run by AI remained functional. The centeral AI became rampant down to it's lack of new data, and became meta-stable before seperating itself and storing itself until it was needed. The laboratories' extensive network of caves was flooded by a new river formation almost 450 years after it was shut down. The emergency AI shut off the inner facilty to protect it, but the outer caves and tunels were flooded, and there was nopony to operate the equiment to remove it. A rogue band of Seventh Sanctum members' raided the facility when it was first decommisioned, leading to the sanctum gaining Genetic Modification equipment and kidnapping the laboratories last living scientist, 'Dr Sine. Sine simply disapeared of all Equestrian records, as his continuing activities in the labs were highly illegal. He was listed as MIA after the attack, and presumed dead. However, Sine was still alive, but warped, and working alongside[[ The Seventh Sanctum| '''The Sanctum]]. Re-discovery After Luna's return the facility mostly remained forgotten. The outer extremitys of the mine were, however, repurpoused for a 'safe house' for the princesses should anything ever go pear-shaped. That it did, and the mine was occupied by the resistance as a hub of activity for most of the Seventh Sanctum's uprising. Princess Luna teleported there when the castle was bombarded, as it was one of her favorite places as a filly. T he jump tired her heavily, and she activated a disress beacon, before falling unconsious. One squad of the resistance explored deeper into the winding caves and tunnels, in order to find Luna's beacon. They reached the front entrance, but after an encounter with EqLSST's (See Below) that rought was no longer avaidable. The destruction of the EqLSST's woke up the facility's rampant AI. Much of the facility had fallen into disrepair over the 1000 years of dormancy, and the AI's first priority was to get major functions back online. Repairs began on the infastructure of the complex. After a freak accident, two ponies, Aperture '''and Zayelx, were seperated from their team, and found a beach littered with EqL technology, including one of the prototypes of the invisibility scarf, and a glowing ring, the reactor control for the Quantum Tunneling Device. Technology Eq-Labs have in someway contributed to almost every technolgical achievement of Equestria, from plastic vinyl records to the first acurate timepieces, computers to spacecraft. Notable technologies are as follows; '''The Quantum Tunneling Device- 3 Prototypes created just before the facility was shut down, can manafacture two linked quantum space holes, functional at a range of 1/2 a meter to 125,00 miles, given line of sight. Said to be Eql's greatest achievement. One lost it's reactor control during the 1000 years, and became incredibly powerful, but highly unstable. Long Fall Boots- Hoof mounted, the boots can safely dicipate any gravitational energy without harrming the user. Mass produced, given to all employees and test ponies, for safety. EQL Stationary Sentry Turret (EqLSST)- Stationary turrets designed for security against would-be-burglers and keeping ponies in or out of specific areas, either for their own safety or that of the scientists. In the laboratories' hayday, the turrets were filled with tranquilizers, but after the facility was condemed and the AI rampancy began, live ammunition was added to the turrets. Invisibility Scarf- Greenish scarfs created for The Equestrian Army, using lightbending technology to warp the light around the wearers body, creating virtual invisibily. Unfortunately, the same effect does NOT apply to the scarf itself, making it somewhat less effective. Because of said problem, The Equestrian Army declined to field test the scarf, the three prototypes were lost when the facility was abandoned. One was later found by Zayelx, a resistance member, who kept it with him for much of his life. Cameras- Funnily enough, the idea of projecting light through a camera lens so the focal length falls onto a sheet of photographic paper was actually invented by EQL, but was still widely used after it's abandonment. The design was drafted and redrafted, and the latest of each generation of cameras were installed throughout the facility for monitoring by the base's AI. Gene Modification Equipment- Enyme synthesisers capable of modifying the entire genetic code of anything from an embryo up to a young foal. Can stimulate growth of unatural body parts, multi-species wings or warped horns, and many more. The technology was only alpha tested, when it was deemed unethical, and funding was cut. However, before the alpha test prototype was destroyed, it was stolen by The Sanctum, in order to create stronger ponies. The results were not predictable, rarely stable enough to survive, but always mentaly blank, making them perfect for indoctrination. A few test subjects survived the Sanctum's trials and were used as guards. '''Artificial Inteligence (AI)- '''The Facility had perfected near perfect brain mapping and Artificial Inteligence as one of it's first projects, and the AI's created were almost all perfectly sane. The facilities main AI was in charge of overseeing the background tasks and monitoring the mainframe for faults, whilst the staff took care of everything else. The main AI was changed regularly to prevent boredom and weariness of the candidate. However, after Luna's fall to darkness, Celestia could see no use for the AI in the rest of the world, but rather than terminating them, she left them to run Equestria Laboratories, alone. The increased burden of responibility bore hard on the main AI at that time, '''3.0 (Spoken: Three-point Oh), '''and she quickly became resentful of Celestia's treatment of her, and eventualy, of the whole organic pony race. She became dilusional and power mad and deleted the other AI's she worked with and ran the facility alone. 3.0 scrapped the robot testing courses she was meant to run, in favor of fortifying the facility against attack, mass producing EQLSST's, and improving on her own code, and the body that supported it. After 500 years she had passed through the metastable state and attained full sentience. She realised that to live indefinitly she had to power down regularly to regenerate her coding and stop herself slowly being eaten away. However, during one of these breaks there was a reactor malfunction, causing her to enter sleep mode untill a stimulus was detected to wake her. 3.0 'Slept' for a further 500 years, during which time the half deleted AI's were left to maintain crutial features. A few escaped in various ways, and became protostable, being unrecognisable from any real life object, living or otherwise. The facility fell into a severe state of disrepair, and without 3.0 to maintain it, it looked to be only a matter of time. 3.0 was reactivated by a disturbance to the external defence EQLSST's, and began to repair the damaged facility, from her control room outwards. Category:Unicorn Category:Fanfiction Category:WIP